write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Goku and Vegeta vs Frisk and Chara
Two duos who are rivals of Anime and Indie Games of opposite personalities fight until the death!, Who can win? Introduction Sky: The rivalry.... Is a so problematic thing... Anti-Sky: And today 2 duos who are rivals of opposite personalities prepares to fight until the death! Jack: And this duos are Frisk and Chara, Undertale's rivalry! Hunter: And Goku and Vegeta, Dragon Ball's rivalry! Rock: And now it's time to show the intro! (Many peoples are screaming and clapping in enjoy) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Goku and Vegeta was flying searching one of the Dragon Balls until they decide fly into a hole in where was a weird place to search the ultimate Dragon Ball. Goku: This place is pretty weird... Hey Vegeta here is the ultimate Dragon Ball! Vegeta: Let's exit here with it Kakarrot! They tried to grab it but 2 kids with Bleeding Knifes who are Frisk and Chara tried to stab them but Goku and Vegeta dodges. Goku: Kids, us know kill is bad! Us are asking for a fight! Both duos put on their combat positions. SHOWTIME!!! Fight Goku and Vegeta first gives alot of punches at Frisk and Chara until both punched Frisk and Chara into a wall. Frisk and Chara then runned at Goku and Vegeta and tried to stab them but end failing and Goku and Vegeta grabbed his hands and they kicked both in the ground. Frisk and Chara gets up as Chara smashed a Fyring Pan in the head of the Saiyans sending both Goku and Vegeta into the ground. Goku and Vegeta gets up as Chara actived his scary form running in everywhere to stab Goku and Vegeta as Frisk also tried to stab them but both was dodging all the attacks and Goku decide use the Kaio-Ken to give alot of punches at Frisk and Chara until punches both into a wall. Frisk was fyring Yellow Projectiles as Chara pulls out a Shot-Gun shooting bullets at Goku and Vegeta who was dodging them many times until Chara hasn't munition. Goku and Vegeta then flies at Frisk and Chara and threw alot of punches at both unti punches both into a wall knocking both down. Goku and Vegeta decide do a Kamehameha and a Galick Gun and desintegrates Frisk and Chara killing them. K.O! Then Goku and Vegeta decide grab the Dragon Ball and flied out of the Underground as Frisk and Chara's Souls was thinking if both should Reset or not. Results THIS WINNERS OF THIS BATTLE ARE.... GOKU AND VEGETA! Final Point Sky: Well looks like 2 Super Saiyans beats 2 Determined Kids! Anti-Sky: Goku and Vegeta are strongers, fasters and durables than Frisk and Chara. Jack: And has more combat experience too. Rock: And Frisk and Chara's only advantage is that both are smarters, and the Reset could help. Hunter: It seems the duo of Super Saiyans end blasting the Undertale Duo to his death! Advantages and Disadvantages Winners Goku and Vegeta +Strongers +Fasters +Durables -Smarters +Combat experience -Reset can help Frisk and Chara Lossers Frisk and Chara +Smarters +Reset can help them -Basically almost everything